Chromeverse Next Generation
This is the official page for User:HamiltrashLAMS' next generation AU for the MLP series. Cannon Pairings/Ships * Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash * Applejack/Vinyl Scratch * Rarity/Thunderlane * Twilight Sparkle/Moon Dancer * Discord/Pinkie Pie * Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle * Apple Bloom/Gabby * Princess Luna/Derpy Hooves * Princess Celestia/Queen Novo * Big Mac/Princess Cadance * Zephyr Breeze/Quibble Pants * Starlight Glimmer/Marble Pie * Limestone Pie/Gilda * Bulk Biceps/Maud Pie * Soarin'/Flash Sentry * Coco Pommel/Cheese Sandwich * Spitfire/Doughnut Joe * Spike/Garble The Fankids/Families Mane Six * Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash ** Jet Lag- Male pegasus. Only the fourth ever foal to be born using Princess Twilight's sex-swap spell, and considers it an accomplishment. Has very bad asthma, gets very dizzy and fatigued easily, therefore hindering his ability to fly super fast for long periods of time. ** Whispering Willow- Female earth pony. One of the very few albino ponies in Equestria. Is mute, so she uses sign language to communicate. She is literate and can write, so she occasionally writes out what she wants to say. Very skilled in relaxing mechanisms, is Ponyville's personal massuer. ** Monochrome- Male pegasus. Very gloomy, sad, and depressing person. He is currently going to therapy classes in order to help him with his depression, and is trying to do anything and everything possible to heal and cover up the scars along his forelegs/wrists. **Howling Hurricane II- Male pegasus. Very sociable and friendly, and is basically a mini Rainbow, minus the filter. He’s also got his ma Dash’s biting competitive streak and can be pretty unintentionally (for the most part) mean. He absolutely loves flying, and unlike his oldest brother, wants to be something of a WonderBolt when he’s old enough. **Cuddly Cactus- Male pegasus. A rather sour and pouty baby, doesn’t appear to enjoy any kind of company. Growls at Rainbow Dash as a hobby. * Applejack/Vinyl Scratch **Southern Belle- Female earth pony. Loves singing and taking old fabrics from her Ma's farm and making them into something useful, such as a bag, bandana, hankercheif, etc. **Banjo Blues- Male earth pony. TBA. *Rarity/Thunderlane **Smokey Quartz- Male pegasus. Very lax in nature, behaves like a hippie and acts more horse-like then most ponies. Loves being outside and does anything and everything he can in order to connect with nature, either through singing, meditation, or anything of the sort. **Rhodolite and Rhodonite- Identical male twin unicorns. Very outspoken and cocky, yet hardworking and true to their word. Rhondolite is the most levelheaded of the two, while Rhodonite is much less so. * Pinkie Pie/Discord ** Bonanza Confetti Pie- Female draconequus. The very first crossbreed between a pony and an ancient being of chaos. Isn't super skilled with magic, and only knows the bare minimum of spells (teleportation, levitation, and summoning objects). Is the Princes Sorath and Vlad's personal jester, and succeeds very well at her job, she even makes Sorath crack a smile. * Twilight Sparkle/Moon Dancer ** Twilight Noctua- Female unicorn. Very wise, well-organized, and intelligent. Is a motivational speaker and travels all across Equestria. Like her mothers, she loves reading and studying out of books. CMC * Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle ** Song Bird- Male pegasus. On the quieter side, but isn't afraid to grab the spotlight at a party or get together. Loves singing (his favorite is opera) and dancing. Isn't that great of a flyer, but can fly longer distances than his mommy, Scootaloo. * Apple Bloom/Gabby ** Balky Belmac- Female hippogriff. Loud, brash, and lover of all things dangerous. Often drags her dear friend Song Bird into any and all sorts of trouble, much to his dismay. * Spike/Garble ** Ladon- Male dragon. Lazy and loud, leader of his own rock band. Very rebellious and shady, is known in the sketchier parts of the city for selling black magic/other illegal drugs. Royalty * Queen Celestia/Queen Novo ** Prince Sorath - Male hippogriff. Very skilled in magic. A very responsible and strong leader, yet often too ''deadset on his goals, hindering his ability to see the tough reality of the situation. ** Princess Skystar- Female hiopogriff. Absolutely ADORES her family and is a pretty lax princess, as she prefers all play and no work. * Princess Luna/Derpy Hooves ** Prince Vladimir Polaris- Male pegasus. Very cheery, upbeat, and positve, loves making friends of all kinds. Since he wasn't born a unicorn/alicorn, he can't raise the moon like Luna, but he loves anything that has to do with stars/constellations/the night sky. Wants to become an astronomer. * Princess Cadence/Big Mac ** Princess Blossom Bud- Female pegasus. Sweet and harmless most of the time, but can be a bit bossy and judgemental sometimes. Finds herself very insecure and anxious a lot of the time, so she tries and fails to hide that too well. Siblings of the Mane Six * Maud Pie/Bulk Biceps ** Barbelle Bonebreak- Female pegasus. Brash, careless, and no sympathy for others whatsoever, often hated by most. Professional wrestler, boxer, and three-time tornament champion for taekwondo. Freakishly strong, and holds very little affection for anyone. ** Boulder- Male earth pony. A stallion of few words, but his looks say it all. Can come off as a socially-awkward and judgemental person, when all he wants to do is express himself without words. * Limestone Pie/Gilda ** Overcast- Male hippogriff. Very detached, unlike most foals his age. Has troubles at home with his mothers who fight constantly ''(brutally at that) and wishes his moms would stop fighting for one minute and love him the way they did when he was a foal. * Marble Pie/Starlight Glimmer ** Starstruck Obsidian- Female earth pony. Has an interest in ecology, therefore studies hard to become Ponyville's top ecologist. Quiet like her mother Marble, but doesn't back down when the competition is tough or when ponies are in denial of her skills. * Zephyr Breeze/Quibble Pants ** Scribble Scrabble- Female pegasus. Is very "90's", loves talking/dressing/acting like she's trapped in the decade. Wears lots of flannels, has a cassette player, and always carrries around her sketchbook with her. Other * Soarin'/Flash Sentry * Coco Pommel/Cheese Sandwich * Spitfire/Doughnut Joe Divorced/Broke-Up * Shining Armor/Princess Cadence ** Prince Blizzard Whirl- Trans!Male alicorn. Is a very proud prince and has become one of the largest transgender icons in Equestria. He likes to travel Equestria and tell his story of how he came to be "Blizzard Whirl". ** Prince Galocher- Male pegasus. Likes to call himself the prince of lust, and ponies may find that the true nature of this stallion is nothing more than lust. Very selfish and dishonest, well-known for having affairs/one-night-stands. * Rainbow Dash/Dumbbell ** Derecho Dash- Male pegasus. Was an "oopise-baby" born to unmarried, teenage parents. His father left as soon as he found out Rainbow was pregnant, and lives with his mother, step mother, and step siblings. Never met his father, but gets along very well with his step mom. NG Relationships Dating * Starstuck Obsidian/Twilight Noctua (love working together and helping each other grow...dating for 9 months) * Southern Belle/Scribble Scrabble (two nerdy fashion girls...dating for nearly 3 years) Broke-Up * Prince Sorath/Bonanza Confetti Pie (Sorath was self-absorbed and cold) * Twilight Noctua/Barbelle Bonebreak (poor Noct fell victim to Belle’s physcial abuse and only recently found the confidence to leave her) Just Friends * Jet Lag/Bonanza Confetti Pie (besties since the beginning) * Prince Vladimir Polaris/Bonanza Confetti Pie (like to confide in one another) * Monochrome/Overcast (don't even ask to ship these two...) * Ladon/Balky Belmac (simple childhood on-and-off friends) * Song Bird/Piccola Canzona (best guy-girl friendship) One-Sided * Balky Belmac/Song Bird (she develops feelings for him when they're teenagers) * Monochrome/Bonanza Confetti Pie (grew super close to one another and confide in each other a lot, which is why Chrome started crushing so hard) Complicated * Banjo Blues/Song Bird (super close and sometimes a little clingy to one another, both deny any feelings between them) Uninterested * Boulder Trivia * Many of the characters featured here are based off of people the creator knows in real life Category:Next Gen Verses